wildcardsfandomcom-20200214-history
Captain Flint
Brigadier Sir Kenneth Foxworthy (otherwise known as Captain Flint) is a 7'6" joker-ace with flesh the colour of flint and equally as hard. He has had a distinguished military career with the British Armed Forces and serves the Crown as Grand Marshal of the Order of the Silver Helix. History Brigadier Kenneth Foxworthy was captain of the H.M.S. Valiance during World War II and earned the Distinguished Service Order for bravery at sea. After the war he was on the Queen Mary, bound for New York City on September 16, 1946, when the ship passed through a cloud of wild card virus spores. He soon found himself succumbing to the effects of the biological agent along with most of the other passengers and crew. Enduring a night of agony, he found that he had transformed into a being of living flint. Ignoring the transformation, Foxworthy set about rallying the remaining able-bodied people on board to bring the ship under control and into port at New York. Once back on land, he then found himself quarantined in the wake of the hysteria surround New York's wild card outbreak. It was during this time that he gradually stiffened, outwardly appearing to have drawn a black queen, but inwardly fully aware as his 'corpse' was transported back to his native England. The story of Foxworthy's bravery spread and he was posthumously awarded the George Cross for gallantry and knighted with the Order of the Star of India. As Foxworthy lay entombed in a grave, rainwater began to seep in and gradually his flint-like body began to respond once more. Two years after being interred, he wrenched himself free, gulping down handfuls of mineral rich water and mud. In the years that followed, Foxworthy rejoined the Royal Navy and distinguished himself with further service to the Crown before being made Knight Grand Cross of the Order of the Silver Helix in 1955 by Queen Margeret. He was requested to become the Order's Grand Marshal and was given an office at Buckingham Palace. Wild Card Traits Captain Flint became a stone giant of a man after the wild card virus transformed him into a joker-ace. His grey flint-like flesh grants him incredible strength and resistance to harm, including invulnerability to the effects of heat and fire. He can withstand crushing pressure and can also survive in very low pressure environments. His fingers are sharp and able to function as claws, and he can shoot hot sparks when he snaps them, or claps his hands. Time has a tenuous grip on Captain Flint. His transformation rendered him immortal, yet he has also been slowed to half the speed of other people. Appearance Captain Flint is a 7'6" stone giant with the appearance of hard flint. His eyes are a pair of smoldering embers and he speaks in a whispering voice like a crackling fire. Personality Trivia *Captain Flint refers to his spark attack as his "elf shot". *The character of Captain Flint was first introduced in the GURPS game supplement, Aces Abroad, before being carried over to the Wild Cards series of novels. Selected Reading References